Monster Rancher 4
Story The user's character (default: Phayne) stows away on a ship after being kicked out of the Elives School. He then meets a once famous FIMBA breeder, TeeTee. He is later offered a job running his own ranch. The original trainer assistant, Yuri, catches up with Phayne. When the Official Cup E is won, Yuri quits, and Cesare's (the shrine priest) daughter, Rio, becomes the trainer assistant. Rio is also revealed to be able to talk to monsters (reason explained later) and that is why she is shy and hated. The main character will begin using training gadgets, which run off geonyte (an energy found in spirit trees). The trainer's first monster will grow lonely. Eventually, three monsters will be permitted on the ranch. Rio will discover a cave (the Togle Caves) and Phayne will travel down it. On the first trip, he will discoveer a Life Tablet (a tablet which allows for a blueprint for a life training gadget). On the second trip, he and Rio will discover a saucer stone fragment, a Gaia Stone. Rio touches it and sees a terrifying image. When the breeder returns home, Pollocck informs them that there is a geonyte shortage. Phayne will travel into the cave once more, and at the end, they will find King Shiden, a raiden, who is the cause of the shortage. After defeating him, raidens will be unlocked, and breeder rank D will be achieved. After winning the Official Cup D, Phayne is given a boat. The boat allows him to travel to other places. He will travel to Ryuwn, the capital, and will apply for Ryuwn registration. This is unavailable. Phayne reunites with old school friends, Gram and Phylia, and meets her ailing grandma, Mauro. Phayne is sent on a mission to find healing mushrooms in the Togle Caves. After defeating Blobster, he receives the mushrooms. He returns them, and is then sent on a mission by Karnab (President of FIMBA) to find "junk." You then find another Gaia Stone Fragment, and Rio sees another terrifying vision. After going back, he faces a Mogi, and receives the "junk." He is then granted access to FIMBA battles, and is given a Breeder Rank C. After winning the Official Grade C, Phayne hears news of missing explorers in the Kalaragi Jungle, and travels to rescue them. You then face Don Mudlone, a Gaboo (reference to MR2), and, after defeating him, find out about monster "alterations." Karnab asks you to come to FIMBA for a surprise (rank B) and you are told to go to Torble to find out about the alterations. You go to Torble to meet another school friend, Wit. He takes you to the University, where TeeTee is revealed to be his assistant. The next week, in Torble, you are granted access to the Torble (IMA) battles. You meet another friend, Deihl, and find him to be cruel to his monsters. Rio punches him in the face. Phayne declares that he will defeat him. You then revisit Wit. He gives you a magic training medal, a medal that enhances the effects of training. You win the Ofiicial Grade B, and decide to go to Vizley to get a teacher to speak to Deihl. You go to Vizley and it is revealed why Phayne was expelled, but Mrs. Casa, Phayne's old teacher, refuses to speak to Deihl. You are granted Breeder Rank A for beating Deihl. You go to The Official Rank A defeat Wit. The trophie is made from a third Gaia Stone, and Rio once again sees a clearer, more terrifying vision. After a series of events, Phayne travels to the Promiass Ruins. On the first two trips, you see two inscriptions about a "Dark Age" from long ago. On a third trip, you face an all-knowing monster who knows why Rio can talk to monsters and what the vision means. After defeating him, the main character discovers that Rio was sealed in a saucer stone in the Dark Age, and that she led the battle against the "Dark Lord," Xevion. The vision was of the Dark Age. Upon returning home, Cesare confronts Rio, and the two reach an understanding, and Rio accepts him as her father, though that is biologically incorrect. Phayne is granted S Rank, and discovers that the Tome of Black Arts, a book containing arts for monster strengthening, was stolen from the school library. After a chain of events, Phayne goes to the Kawrea Volcano. Rio finds the final piece of the Gaia Stone, and finally remembers herself from long ago. On their final journey, Rio, Phayne, and Teetee discover what happened that got Phayne expelled. In the heart of the volcano, Rio, Phayne, Wit, Teetee, and the monsters team up to beat Xevion. He blocks the exit. The four Gaia Stones join together and revive a Phoenix from long ago, Suzaku. She flies them out, and gives them a Fire Feather, which is used to revive a Phoenix. Elongated Passageways are opened in the adventure places, thus ending the storyline. Gameplay Like the previous installments, this game involves the raising, breeding, and fighting of monsters. Monsters are created via a "Saucer Stone" regeneration system. Players must go to a Shrine, where they swap the Monster Rancher 4 disc with a CD, DVD, or another game disc. A monster is then generated from the data contained on that disc. Once a player regenerates a monster, they can raise it on a ranch, and train it to compete in battles. Players can house up to 5 monsters on their ranch at a time, thus allowing monster-to-monster friendships, tag-team, and group battles. Monsters that have been raised together for a long time will have a high affinity level, which describes how well the monsters get along with each other. Having high affinity is important for effective teamwork in battles. Training This game implements the use of training gadgets, which allow the player to customize their monsters' stats. The player can acquire these gadgets as they progress through the game. They come in many different varieties and training levels. The higher level of training they are, the more space they will take up on the ranch, so the player has to choose wisely on which gadgets to use. Proper Care In addition to training their monster for battle, the player also has to raise it properly and make sure it has a balanced diet. The player must not be too strict with their monster, or it may become stressed and try to run away. They must also try not to spoil their monster too much, or it may become spoiled and not take its training or battling seriously. To avoid being too strict or too lenient with the monster, scold it and praise it according to how well, or how badly it did on its training, and make sure to feed it a balanced diet of foods, instead of only feeding it what it likes, or only feeding it a certain type of food. Retirement After the monsters reach a certain age, they can not be raised any further, and they cannot participate in any more battles. To avoid having all of the monsters retired at the same time, it is best to raise monsters of different ages. Acquiring Monsters Monster Battles After raising training, and feeding their monsters, the player may compete them in competitions. Players compete in competitions to increase their battle rank, and to earn money and fame. Once the player has increased their rank, they may compete in higher-ranked competitions. Winning competitions is important if the player wants to become a highly acclaimed breeder. Battle System The monsters fight using skills that they have acquired through training. They can use their skills with Guts, indicated by a meter on the battle screen. If there aren't enough Guts to use a certain skill, then the player has to wait until the Guts meter builds up again as the battle goes on. The battle will last until the life of one of the monsters is depleted, or until time runs out. Counter-attacking One of the features of the battle system is using counter-attacks, which can substantially affect the outcome of battle. To use a counter-attack, hold down the L2 button and press a skill button. The skill button chosen must be the same skill that the opponent uses. If executed properly and with perfect timing, then the monster will successfully counter the opponent's attack, both saving itself from damage, and inflicting damage on its opponent. Adventures One of the features of Monster Rancher 4 is exploring different lands for rare items and to discover special monster breeds. The player's team of monsters accompanies them on these journeys, battling stray monsters and the "Boss" monster of each area. These battles can help raise the monsters' experience. At the beginning of the game, the player can only visit a limited number of areas, but as they progress through the game, they will be able to visit more advanced and dangerous areas. Some areas have special rare monster breeds that cannot be found anywhere else, and once the player finds these rare monsters, they will be able to regenerate them and raise them on their ranch. The four different lands you can eventually explore are the togle caves, the kalaragi jungle, the promiass ruins, and the volcano. * Togle Cave - Unlock At Rank D (Monster Rank E) * Kalaragi Jungle - Unlock At Rank C (Monster Rank D(1F-5F) Rank C(6F,7F) * Promiass Ruins - Unlock At Rank S (Monster Rank B(1F-XF) Rank A(YF-8F)) * Kawrea Volcano - Unlock At Rank S (After Defeat Turtle at Promiass Ruins 8F)(Monster Rank A) After Complete the games through. Load game and wait until pass 2 weeks. Dr.Karnab will tell you that he discover the secret way from all Adventure mode. After that, you can go to adventure and meet Rank S Monster by right click (+ Mode) Monsters This game contains 34 main monster breeds, some of which can be combined to form new monsters (328 monsters total). For a full list, see Monster Rancher 4 Encyclopedia. Category:Games